Straw Hat
by Annanimeaddict1994
Summary: Summary: Post-marineford. Luffy is a strong and bright supernova of a pirate with strength and notoriety unheard of, especially for a woman. Then she had to go through hell and disappear for two years. And oh, she sires the Snake Emperor's children. Fem!Luffy. Cover by drachenmagier. DISCONTINUED/SORT-OF ADOPTED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here, only Luffy and the women of female island are genderbent (I wanted it to be just Hancock, but then _he_ 'd get a harem, so…). Everybody else remains the same. I hope this is okay with you, folks!

WARNING: (1)Spoilers ahead! If you haven't watched the Marineford arc…. Finish it first! Ha-ha

(2) I have a conservative moral code in real life. Well. This is not IRL and I'm hoping no one bashes me about it. xD

Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine. It's Oda-sensei's.

* * *

ooo

* * *

CHAPTER 1: AFTERMATH

 _Her whole body is shaking and it feels like something is stuck on her throat. Her eyes restrict and her heart feels like bursting. She does not even realize she is crying. When he asks if he should've been born, she thinks it wouldn't have been the same. She wouldn't be the same. In the end, she can't even imagine a world without Ace._

" _You have to survive Luffy," he says—wheezes—with some of his last breaths. He is holding her cheek and his forehead resting on hers and she forgets that Aikainu is right behind him. He leans over and his lips touch a part of her face, just below her left eye._

 _Then his weight disappears on her and she hears a flop, and there he is—lying on the cold concrete floor._

 _Something inside her exploded, and she does not remember anything after that._

ooo

"Her heart is slowing down," Law says, frowning, before skillfully maneuvering his hands to fix the blood vessels that needs to be fixed. This is easily the most difficult surgery he has ever performed, and the risks are high. Even with his skills, this woman still needs a miracle to survive.

But somehow he isn't as unsure as he should be, for Monkey D. Luffy has created many miracles—he admits somewhat reluctantly—miracles that have occurred by willpower.

He knows because he has been watching her not too long since she entered Grand line, from East Blue—the so-called weakest sea, yet at the same time where the Pirate King was born.

The first time he has seen her, it is purely a coincidence, and he doesn't even see her bounty. Bepo has been overtly-ecstatic with his new bounty and brought along the whole lot of wanted posters. He skimmed through them out of boredom, but his hand stopped at the sight of her stupid grin.

At first he has thought it's because of the utter lack of menace that other villains has, but soon he realizes that's not really it.

It's because she's genuinely enjoying herself. Free and unrestrained.

"It's beating normally again, Captain!"

He nods, and pulls off his gloves as he finishes. "Now it's up to her."

ooo

His sharp eyes meet with those of the Snake Emperor, and his eyes widens while his crew's hopelessly admiring a fellow man. That moment, he almost takes out his sword until Jinbei extends his hand to stop him. It is then that he realizes that the emotion in the man's eyes is _fear,_ mixed concern and worry.

He looks behind him and sees the frozen marines behind him, admiring gazes then-etched in stone. He's got an idea what this is about, it just isn't easy to absorb it. "How is she?" He finally asks.

"It's up to her." He answers concisely. "And her will to live."

The answer does not calm the emperor, if anything it has worried him more. Strawhat _had_ just lost her sworn brother after all. They must've been close.

Still, is it enough to worry about her will to live? _Her_ —one he has believed had endless supply of it?

 _Ah_ , he thinks, it seems he is beginning to be unsure as well. But he pushes it off. Strawhat is his most impressive rival, for sure, but he shouldn't allow his thoughts to linger too long on her. It's dangerous. He could feel it.

"I'll be taking care of her from here." The emperor says, just as his minions—male half-naked warriors—transfers from their ship to the marine's, calling his name. Without him noticing, one of his eyebrows rose. "To the island of men?"

"They are all castrated," he says, as if no more questions would rise from that statement, which is the opposite of the case, especially as a doctor. "No outsider is allowed in the island. Luffy is safe with us."

"She will need me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"It's true." Jinbei intervenes, noticing the tension. "It isn't like it's the island of women, other than Luffy-kun, we are all men trying to help her."

Still, they end up on a bay far from the center, much to his crew's disappointment.

ooo

Hancock watches helplessly as Luffy destroys part of the submarine and a large part of his forest, her being looking for _something_ to destroy to ease her pain. It is no use, and she screams her heart out, and mourn for her loss, and hate herself for being so weak.

It is Jinbei who calms her down, reminding her there are still people who remain: she still has her companions. She should get stronger for them.

She cries her heart out again, for a long time, albeit for a slightly different reason.

And Boa Hancock was with her the whole time, whether she knows of it or not.

ooo

"She should gather her strength again." Jinbe predicts, and he agrees, knowing Luffy. "Perhaps a more comfortable living quarters would do for tonight."

"She'll also be closer to the food." He announces, starting to feel giddy again. "She must be famished!" So they decide to bring Luffy to the center, much to the doctor's disapproval. Hancock knows that the doctor knows Luffy's will, and that she won't go on another rampage. He frowns at this, but decides not to fight with the man that has saved Luffy's life.

He carries her on his arms to the room next to his. It is a room supposedly reserved for his Queen, among many others in the harem he should have been building. He carefully places her on the futon, gently brushing her short ebony locks away from her smooth skin. She twitches a little. He has thought it's due to his touch, but he realizes she's dreaming.

"…Ace…"

His hands stops and in a flash he is reminded of what he has seen in Marineford: their last moments together. Fire fist holding her face so gently, kissing her cheek, looking at her like so long as she's safe, he is not in pain.

Those two… he has understood, then. They were in love.

It feels like a dagger stabbing his chest every time he thinks of it.

Eventually she opens her eyes from the visibly blissful dream. "…Hammock…?" she voices out, eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. He only smiles at her in response, touching her face where Ace had.

"I'm sorry it was a dream." He says, and tears began flowing from her eyes.

"It's so painful." She squeaks, holding his arm. "I want it to go away."

His heart clenches and he rummages his head to think of ways to help, only nothing comes up. Her eyes never left his and he feels her grip on his arm.

Before he knows it, he leans in, to begin the most unforgettable night of his life.

* * *

xoxox

* * *

Thank you for reading! I appreciate reviews/comments/rants/whatever you want to say the most!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Now we go back in time. xD We'll return to Boa and Luffy in Chapter 3, I think. Probably.

Also, thank you to the people who support this story! Special mention to my reviewers **theHoldyblade, Arnest sirleena, StariChanx, WondLa, heyheyhey, Zelga Lim Li, Vaughn Tyler, kei kei Yuki,** and three **Guests** (not sure how many are the same person or if there are any, but please put your penname somewhere in your reviews next time so I can address you properly).

Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine. It's Oda-sensei's.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: FINDING OUT

She can still remember his grin.

His smell.

His laugh.

And now it is gone.

ooo

She opens her eyes to see the wide open sky of the island, it is a mixture of orange and blue, telling her she has woken up earlier. She sits up and touches her belly, which feels a bit different than usual.

"Ready to train, already?" It's Rayleigh whose expression turns a bit sadder. "Or is it a bad dream."

"Ah." She just says. "I'm hungry."

Rayleigh is not even surprised anymore. He shakes his head and shrugs. "Go and hunt, then."

This makes her blink and then she pouts. "But the food here is so _strong!_ "

"Part of the training, kid." He says. "Part of the training."

"PSH."

ooo

It has been two weeks since they have decided to train for two years. And it has been two weeks since—

She doesn't dwell on that thought and focuses on the food at hand. It is a large, hungry-looking, boar and its tusks can impale her if she jumps to the wrong side.

But Luffy is especially hungry lately, even she can tell, but she doesn't think much of why either.

She readies her attack, until another random thought of that man pops into her head and she shakes it away. But she's distracted for long enough she almost gets impaled.

Thankfully, old man's there to block the attack.

"You can't be distracted." He says. "What's wrong?"

She remembers a passionate kiss and an even more passionate night with a man she hasn't considered that way before that.

Ace has just died. How could she?

Rayleighs frowned at this and his face slightly darkens in wonder how he'd be able to keep the girl's focus.

And then…

…she pukes.

ooo

Boa Hancock managed to sneak into the adjacent island without Rayleight knowing. Or so he thought. He flinches when he feels his presence suddenly appearing beside her. He has a dark face and he feared for his life.

"You."

"I-I'm sor—" then he catches himself. "I'm going to see my beloved and no one can tell me what to do!"

"You did something a lot worse than sneak in, Boa Hancock." The older man says and he frowns, gulps.

But he wanted to faint the second Rayleigh told him what the issue was.

ooo

She yelled out the wrong name when she came.

He gulped at the memory and it still pained him that he slept with the woman he loved, who was calling out another's name during their love-making. Then she disappeared the next morning, ready to train with Rayleigh, leaving Boa to desperately follow them only to find out she'd be acting like nothing happened.

Luffy has acted the same way as before, but Boa Hancock knew better—she is keeping distance. Her words and response are the same, but there is a newfound wall in her stare. It breaks his heart every time, especially compared to the feeling of utter ecstasy that night. It was a defense mechanism, as if Luffy isn't able to process what had happened between them.

And now he had impregnated her.

He is happy, but he also dreads it.

Does this mean _he_ —someone who loves her—will be keeping her away from her dreams?

ooo

In the end though, the pregnancy only made Luffy concentrate better. Even the midwife they kidnapped from a nearby island says so.

Rayleigh's there to keep her (or the children) from dying, and with her body the strain isn't a threat to the pregnancy. It isn't like they can keep her from training, anyway.

Luffy is also hungrier so she is more motivated to kill the monsters, the life she needs to protect is keeping her from doing anything that'll hurt her for sure, and it forces _him_ Boa Hancock to keep distance and not force his will out of guilt.

ooo

"Are you sure about this?" Glorio asks him when he told him of his decision, and he does not speak in return. "You have every right to make her marry you. It's long due that you marry at least _one_ woman."

"I can't do that to her. She's not meant to be in one place."

"She'll be a mother."

"I took advantage of her during her most vulnerable state." He says with finality. "I can't ask anymore of her."

"Besides… she would give me the greatest gifts." At the very least, he knows she will come back and they will now have a concrete connection that will walk on this earth. That's all that matters.

ooo

 _Preview:_

" _Whoa! Unbelievable beauty!" Usopp screams the moment his eyes landed on the binoculars. Brooke, curious, took out his own telescope and looked for the infamous Snake Emperor._

 _Then Usopp tilts his head in puzzlement at whatever he is seeing. "Eh? There're three kids literally climbing up to him." He leans in closer, as if an inch of horizontal distance can make him see better. "…they look oddly familiar..._

… _who…?"_

Ooo

Done! And as always, reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys!

First of all I'd like to thank you all for the support!

However, I am midway through University and I don't think I'll have the time to continue this, at least not in a few more years. So a bit after I uploaded ch 2 I got Nispedana-san to maybe continue because I actually got inspiration for this when she showed me her draft.

Another reader has expressed interest in adopting it though (Anyeong-chan). So I'll coordinate with them esp since Nisp-chan seems busy with her own stories. I do hope you support this story even when it gets adopted!


End file.
